Frieza's Rock and Roll Saga
by Frieza2000-XTC
Summary: 3000 years in the future, evil once again threatens the peace of the universe. The Z warriors are called upon to fight once more. (During this story, assume DBGT never happened, though the level of SSJ4 exists)
1. Introduction

**Frieza's Rock and Roll Saga**

by Dan Fizz (Frieza2000-XTC, Sudit) fizzzzzz@worldnet.att.net

**Chapter 1**

(Introduction)

And there Frieza sat, on a rock in hell, thinking thoughts he'd thought many times before. "_I can't believe I got killed by a monkey._" A small demonic creature pranced up to Frieza. "My Frieza, your looking unpleasant today. Is something wrong?" it said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Frieza shouted.

"Aw, your feeling down again. Thinkin' about your miserable wasted life?" it taunted. "I said shut up!" he yelled. "Where could I have gone wrong? I should have killed all those monkeys from the beginning!" he continued to rave. "I was so close! I almost had it! Damn those monkeys!" he said.

"Frieza, it's really your own fault," it continued to taunt, "you should have been a good boy. Oh, don't think I wish you had, though. We're glad to have you down here." "Be quiet you little imp, or I'll obliterate you!" he threatened. "Oh, but Frieza, you know you've been too weak to hurt anyone for millennia."

Frieza growled with incredible anger. "I could have been eternal king of the universe. Instead I got eternal torment in this god forsaken hell hole!!!" he wailed. "Oh yeah, and that wish of yours, it's really stupid." "Wha?" Frieza blurted. "Think about it, you live on forever, but the universe won't. When it ends, where would you go? You would float in space for all eternity." "That's better than being here!" Frieza argued. "Well, at least I managed to enjoy what life I had, except for those last few months." He said. "And was it worth an eternity of torment, Frieza?" The imp asked. "With the dragon balls, I could have ended up in heaven no mater what I did! I say it was well worth the risk!" Frieza said. "And you ended up here because of that risk. You failed, and now you must live with it for all eternity! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Frieza lunged at the creature, but it was far too quick for him. Frustrated, he resumed his position on the rock.

"Well cheer up Frieza, maybe the final chapter of your life has not yet been written. Maybe someone will wish you back. Those dragon balls still exist you know. Although, whoever wishes you back would have to be one of the stupidest people in the universe."

"Oh shut up! It's been over 300 millennia! Who's ever heard of me?! Beside, you said it yourself, what kind of idiot would wish ME back?!"

The creature ignored him and looked at its watch. "Oh look, it's time to relive your death over and over! Come here Trunks!" it called into the flames. A dark shadow resembling Trunks slowly approached with a rusty, yet sharp blade. "Not again!" Frieza pleaded to himself.


	2. The revival

**Chapter 2**

(The revival)

On a distant and barren little gray planet, two men stood deep in the night with the dragon above them. One man was rather tall, and though not very muscular, had an aura of strength surrounding him. His brown hair hung softly over a black cape. The other man was very short, about 3 feet tall. His face was unshaven and he looked greedily at the dragon.

"Dragon," said the tall man, "for my first wish, I wish for $6 trillion to appear before me in bags." "It shall be done" the enormous beast said. Bags of money materialized before them. The tall man handed the bags to the short man. "I believe this is what you asked. Would you care to stay and see my wishes?" he asks. "No way! Your crazy! I'm taking my money and getting out of here." He boarded a small ship and took off. "Speak your next wish" the dragon impatiently demanded. "Here's my next 4. I wish for the resurrection of Goku, Vegeta, Kriluin and..." he hesitated "...and Frieza. Make them all as old as they were when Frieza was killed." A radiant white light erupted from the dragon balls. Four figures emerged. They looked bewildered as they studied their new surroundings. "Your wish has been granted. I will leave you now" The dragon balls rose out of sight and scatter into space. The resurrected figures still probed about, unsure of what was going on. Frieza (in his 4th form) stared at his hands in amazement. "_I'm alive!_" Then they caught notice of the man standing in front of them. Goku was the first to speak.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" he asked. The man replied "Hello, I am Demetrium. You have all been brought here to help save the universe." Frieza was still in disbelief. "Where...YOU!!!" he looked to his right and noticed Goku. "How did you get here you dirty monkey?!" "Frieza!?" Goku and Vegeta shout at the same time. "What idiot wished HIM back?" Vegeta said more than asked. "Apparently that one." Frieza said, pointing to Demetrium. Frieza leapt into a fighter stance. "I don't care why I'm here. All I know is you're going to die!" he shouted and lunged at Goku. Demetrium appeared to vanish and reappear between them. He grabbed Frieza by the throat and held him up. "I wouldn't try any attacks if I were you. First of all, you have no energy after being in hell for so long. And second, I must be at least 300 times stronger than any one of you." They all stared in amazement. "No way!" Kriluin exclaimed. Demetrium puts Frieza down. "That's bologna. Get me a scouter and then I'll believe it!" Frieza said.

"Scouters are extinct, but I have the plans to build one if you'd like." Demetrium said. "What do you mean extinct?" Frieza asked. "They're unneeded. Everyone in this era can read power levels without them, but you never learned how to do that now did you?" "Read power levels without a scouter? How?" He asked. "I'll teach you. But first let me tell you why your here." 

"Let's start with how were here." Vegeta butted in. "The dragon balls don't give 4 wishes!" "Actually, they give 5 now." Demetrium said. "And they're no longer tied to someone else's life. They freely roam the universe." "So what did you do with your fifth wish?" he asked. "I paid the thief who stole most of the balls for me. It's not as easy as it use to be to get dragon balls." "Why is that?" Kriluin asked. "Because after they've been used, they don't turn to stones anymore. They turn to monstrous beast with incredible powers. They're usually only brought together once every few centuries. I can't defeat some of them, so I hired someone to get them for me." He finished. Frieza was still a little shocked at Demetrium's speed. "So why are we here?" Goku asked. "I brought you back so you could help me save the universe. There's a rock band called The Destroyers that has grown incredibly powerful and is conquering the universe. I need your help to defeat them. Although they're much stronger than me."

"...Rock band...are you serious?" Vegeta demanded. "Your asking ME to work with monkeys? I'd rather DIE!" Frieza shouted. "Well, I could send you back to hell. Would you like that? Is that what you want?" he stepped closer. "Think of it this way. I've given you a new chance at life. You won't even have to talk to anyone until we attack. And if you'd like, when you get stronger, you could turn traitor on us and go free. But for now, you really have no choice."

"Humf" He let out. "_Yes, once I've gotten my strength up I WILL kill them. They will regret him having ever wished me back._" He thought. "Wait a minute!" Vegeta shouted. "If you're so much stronger than us, and they're so much stronger than you, how do you expect us to beat them?!" "Well first of all, the average human is about 250 times stronger than you and the average saiya-jin (which are wide spread these days) is about 275 times stronger than you." "What? You mean there's more monkeys?! I think I'm going to be sick!" Frieza gagged. "But you needn't worry, there's new methods of training which will have your power up in no time." He says. "Well why not use some average person if they're so much stronger?" Vegeta asked, getting frustrated. "I didn't bring you back for your strength, I brought you back for your will to be strong. You see, millennia of peace have made the people of this world soft. They've lost their edge. You can push yourself to farther limits than the average human can."

"Instead of wishing us back, why didn't you just wish for immortality?" Frieza asked. "Because I don't want to be immortal. I want to live my life the way it was meant to be lived." "Wimp" he muttered.

"One thing: if you want to save the universe, why'd you wish back Frieza?" Kriluin asked. "Later. Right now you should eat something and get some rest. Come, I'll show you to your chambers." He led them onto his rather huge ship. They entered into a narrow metallic passage, littered with doors. Four hovering robots were their only greeting. "Here, each of you follow one of these droids to your rooms. If you want to know where something is, just ask the ship and it will lead you there. I'll see you all later."

Frieza followed the droid to his room. It was moderately sized with a bed and it's own bathroom. He lay on the bed for a while, still not sure this wasn't a dream. "_I suppose I've no choice. I must train and conquer my enemies. Only then can I reestablish myself as emperor. Heh heh. That monkey will soon know my wrath!_"


	3. Bliss

**Chapter 3**

(Bliss)

After thinking about his situation for a while, Frieza got up and left his room. "_I guess I might as well acquaint myself with the ship._" He decided. The hall of the ship reminded him of his own. The color was the same anyway. "Computer" He called to the ship. "Yes Frieza?" It responded. "Take me to the bridge" He demanded. "I'm sorry Frieza, you are restricted from that area" "_Fine_" he thought, "_I'll find it myself_" He walked down the corridor to the right of his room. On his right he saw a large and empty room. "_Must be some kind of training room_" He concluded. He continued and found another room filled with musical instruments. "_Now what the hell is this? Some kind of music hall? Does the ship play them for us?_" he thinks. Ignoring the room, he continued onward to another room with many doors. He peered inside and discovered it was the mess hall. "_Hmm, I could go for something about now. I wonder what they're serving._" He walked in and stepped up to the counter. Goku, Vegeta, and Kriluin were sitting at a table eating some good looking food. At the counter, there was nothing but a microphone, a speaker, and a big slot where the food came out.

Frieza spoke into the microphone, "So what are you serving today?" he asked. "We've just about anything you could think of. Try us." "Ok then, I'll have a roast pig with all the trimmings and a bottle of your finest red wine." "One minute, I have to check if you have clearance on that wine." It paused for about 3 seconds. "Ok, your good. Would you like any particular year on that wine?" "No, just make it at least 50 years old and I'm sure it'll be fine." The machine vibrated for a short time and Frieza's order came out of the slot. He uncorked the wine and has a small taste. "Very good." He said. "By the way Frieza, I've been told to caution you not to get too drunk. You'll be training in the morning and a hangover won't help you." "Oh please! Like I can't handle 1 bottle of wine!". He took his meal and looked for a place to sit.

As he was looking, Goku hesitantly offered "Hey Frieza, you can sit with us if you'd like." Frieza turned toward the door and muttered "Stupid monkeys." He left and returned to his room. He finished his meal and his wine and resumed his search for the bridge.

After about a half-hour of searching, he climbed a few ramps and found the door marked bridge. He bangs on the door, but it was sealed tight. "_If I can get in there, maybe I can eject everyone else and escape_. Computer, open this door!" he demanded. "I already told you you're not allowed in there." It calmly responded. "Well just try and keep THIS out!" he said as he fired an energy beam into the door. An alarm went off and the door remained unscratched. "What?! How can..." At that moment, Demetrium appeared to Frieza's left. Instinctively, Frieza got into his fighter stance. The alarm stopped and Demetrium said, "So Frieza, how was the food?" "What's that door made of?" "Something stronger than you." Frieza waited for a minute, trying to think of a clever response, but then just screwed it and asked "Why DID you bring me back?" "There's hope for you yet, Frieza." he said. "Oh God, not another one! Listen you, I've seen hundreds of people who think I can "change my evil ways", including Goku! Well let me tell you, it's not happening. I am what I am and I will be until the day I die! And if that's all you have to say, I'm going to sleep." He began to walk away, but Demetrium asked, "Why do you destroy everything without thought, Frieza?" "Because there's nothing in the universe worth saving but your own life, fool!" he replied, sounding slightly irritated. "Really?...What about this?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray box with a black strip on it. Frieza seemed curious and looked at the box. "Even though you're completely unworthy, perhaps this will make you think twice before destroying planets." "_Fat chance_" Frieza thought, but continued to look anyway. Demetrium concentrated for a moment and his index finger began to glow green with energy. He slid his finger along the black strip on the box and it clicked, as if unlocking. He then popped the box open and a radiant green light burst forth. All other light seemed dimmed in its presence. Within the box was a green glowing orb. It appeared to move under its surface, as if alive.

The movement hypnotized Frieza. He couldn't stop staring at the orb. "Wha...what is it?" he asked. "Touch it." is all Demetrium said. Frieza slowly and cautiously touched his fingertips to the strange orb. The instant he touched it, a wonderful sensation ran through his entire body. His world faded to a solid green, then to a beautiful forest. Frieza became completely absorbed in the view. Every sense moved into a state of pure bliss. Then he heard a disembodied voice, which seemed to come from everywhere at once. It said, "It's called a bliss stone." He recognized it as Demetrium. "Isn't it beautiful?" Frieza suddenly remembered where he is. It took all his concentration to find his hand and remove it from the orb.

Frieza was frozen, unable to speak. Demetrium leaves him standing in the hallway. About a minute later, Frieza managed to whisper "I want that beautiful thing."


	4. The Destroyers

**Chapter 4**

(The Destroyers)

"Man, I think we rocked a little too hard at our last gig" Razor said, looking down from space at the scattered wreckage. "No way! You can't rock too hard!" Flank shouted. "But we took out the whole planet!" Razor responded. "Well if they didn't want their planet destroyed, they shouldn't have begged us to play there" Flank said.

"Guys, guys, quit arguing" said Flionk Destroyer, "What's done is done. Besides, it's just a crappy little planet. There are plenty of others." He said. "Yea, I guess your right." Razor admits. "So what do we do now?" "We get back to our master plan." Flionk said. "We're already the most powerful beings in the universe, but a power still exists that might defeat us." "Uh, what was that again? I keep forgetting." Flank asked. "The bliss stones you twit! Can't you remember anything for more than 5 minutes?" Flionk asked. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Flank answered. "We collect all the bliss stones and we're suppose to receive the greatest power in the universe. Than, even the eternal dragon won't be able to stop us!" Flionk raved.

"So where's the next stone?" asked Havoc. "It's on some miserable planet called Reojid. It's kept by some weakling tribe of nomads. They think it's their sacred treasure. But soon it and everything else in this universe will belong to The Destroyers! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Flionk laughed. "Uh, Flionk, about our name, I think it's getting, well, uh, pretty boring." Razor said "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked. "Well it's just so plain. I was thinking we should change it to something like The Gods of Death." "No, it should be the Obliterators!" Flank stated. "Screw that! The Ravagers sounds better!" Shrapnel shouted. "Hey, guys! Quiet down! I'm in charge and our name shall remain The Destroyers!!!" Flionk yelled.

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion." Razor said. "Well come on! Lets stop wasting time and get going!" Flionk said. They all get their power up and fly off into the distance.


	5. Frieza's band

**Chapter 5**

(Frieza's band)

Frieza sat at a computer in a library wearing headphones. The room had plush wall-to-wall carpeting and comfortable chairs. The entire room, in fact, had a peaceful and relaxed look to it. Aside from the computers, there were also some old books made of paper. Whether it was for look or otherwise didn't really matter. Frieza couldn't relax. "_I must find out more about those stones_" He thought.

He had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. There were so many things to think of. After searching through the database for a short time, the computer had found what he was looking for. "The bliss stones" the voice from his headphones said, "were discovered in the year 3678 on the planet Yoidstar, which was just a few light years from the frontier in your time, Frieza." it says. "Yes, go on" Frieza urges. "They were discovered by a human named Olias. They were first seen in a temple, which he dubbed "The Temple of heaven". The 7 rainbow colored stones were found in a circle on separate pedestals. There was an 8th pedestal in the center, but it was empty. It is unknown whether something belonged on this empty pedestal or not. When Olias approached the altar, he picked up one of the stones. When he eventually managed to let go about a day later, the other stones flew out the roof of the temple and scattered through space. Ever since, the bliss stones are yet to be reunited. A legend of an unknown origin states that if they are reunited and returned to the temple, the one who possesses them will be given unlimited power. It is unknown if this is true. It is also unknown if the bliss stones were placed in the temple by another race, or if they were there from the beginning of time."

Frieza thinks about this for a while. "What were the colors again?" he says. "Red, orange, yellow, green blue, violet, and silver. Each stone represents a beauty of the universe. The green one (which you saw) represents the forest. I don't know the others, as Demetrium hasn't programmed them into me, and it was never publicly announced. In fact, most people have forgotten they exist." it finishes.

"_Yes! This is how I will come to power once again! I must somehow find them and gain supreme power. But they're all probably owned by powerful people. Maybe I should find the dragon balls first and gain immortality. No, wait, they turn into beasts that are stronger than even Demetrium. I guess I'll have to train before I do anything._"

At that moment, Demetrium entered. "Hey Frieza, we're about to start training. Follow me." Frieza left the computer and followed Demetrium to a room he had seen earlier. The room full of instruments. All the others were there too.

"What is this? This isn't a training room, it's a music hall!" Frieza questioned angrily. "I told you there are new ways of training. This is one of them. If you focus your spiritual ki while you play music, and you put your mind in a certain state, you can increase your power level. That's how The Destroyers got so strong." "Is this a joke?!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't worry, we'll be sparring with each other to keep our bodies and fighting styles in top condition. But training your minds and souls is much more important right now" he finished. Frieza's eyes light up with childish glee at the thought of sparing with Goku.

"So your saying music increases your power...any particular kind of music?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "Well, yes actually, rock seems to work best." Demetrium said. "This is bull!" Vegeta shouted. He was really pissed at the idea of using a relaxing activity to train. "I'd rather be fighting." he said.

"Here, I'll show you how it works." He said. He picked up a double necked, high-tech looking guitar with metal plates and switches covering it. He walked up to a drum set and pressed a few buttons. "I'm putting it on automatic" he explained. He started to play a cool sounding guitar solo (go to some site where you can download music, like Napster.com and download "Black magic" by Reb Beach on the album 'The guitars that rule the world Vol.1' to hear the solo) while the drums played themselves to keep his beat. His arm became a blur as he played 2 parts at once. During the piece, a blue aura of ki surrounded him. "He's powering up!" Kriluin exclaimed. The guitar began to glow as he concentrated the ki into it. The glow was magnified and amplified by the guitar. The power became so intense, everyone was blown against the wall. As Demetrium played the final notes, he turned his head toward the sky and absorbed the new energy in his guitar. He screamed as he received this new power. When he was done, he powered down and turned toward his amazed spectators.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "Wow! Unreal!" exclaimed Kriluin. "So wait, you want us to form a band and rival the strongest in the universe?" Frieza asked. "You got it. Do any of you already know how to play something?" He asked. "King Kai taught me to play the guitar" Goku said. "I know harmonica" Kriluin answered sheepishly. "Sorry, that won't work Kriluin." Demetrium said. "I was too busy being ordered around by Frieza to learn to play" Vegeta said. "I was a bit busy running the universe to have a hobby" Frieza replied.

"Well then, I'll have to teach you guys something. I need a drummer, a pianist, and a base player. Who wants what?" he asked. "I'll take the keyboard" Kriluin said. "I'll take drums" Vegeta and Frieza said simultaneously. "No me!" they both shouted again. "We'll toss a coin" Demetrium decided. "Heads is Vegeta, tails is Frieza." He took out a coin and flipped it. While it was in midair, Vegeta used telekinesis to cheat. "Hey Vegeta, I caught that!" Demetrium said. "Frieza gets drums, you get base." "Oh, did the monkey lose? Too bad. Maybe you shouldn't have been so under handed. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Frieza laughed. "Gee, I wonder who raised me that way." Vegeta said sarcastically. "Cut it out you two." Demetrium said. "I was hoping you knew some music already, but it looks like that will have to wait for another day. In the mean time, Goku, Vegeta, and Kriluin, go spar in the next room. I'm going to teach Frieza how to sense power without a scouter."


	6. Training

**Chapter 6**

(Training)

Frieza walked out of the music room with new vision. He was seeing the world in a new light. To his left was the room where the others were training. Goku was standing outside watching from a window while Kriluin and Vegeta fought.

Vegeta was throwing punches all over Kriluin. He blocked them, but couldn't manage an offensive of his own. Vegeta soon got by Kriluin's defense and landed a powerful punch to the chest, and followed it up with several others before Kriluin could get his bearings. Vegeta finished with a solid kick to the face, which sent Kriluin into the wall. Vegeta patiently stood, waiting for his opponent to get up. "This is too easy, I haven't even broken a sweat! I should be fighting Kakarot, or at least Frieza!" He complained.

Frieza looked on and decided to test his new power. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "_Hmm...Ha! They're nothings. Vegeta's power is somewhere around 1,000,000, and that bald one is about 730,000. I wonder if they're using their full power._" He thinks. Then he looks over at Goku. "_...30? How can it be 30? He's hiding ALL of his power. Blast! I wanted to see his maximum. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait till we fight. Heh heh._" he thought again of his sweet revenge.

"_Well that works well enough. Now I'll try detecting them without my eyes._" He closed his eyes and concentrated. Quick visions of the fighters began moving through his head, then a full picture. "Wow, it works! It actually works! Who would have believed it?!" he shouted aloud. "Testing out your new ability Frieza?" asked Goku, who had his eye on Frieza all along. "Why yes, actually, I was. And I was wondering what your full power might be. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" he requested. "Actually Frieza, I'm not to sure myself. I've been dead so long that I really don't know." Goku responded. "Well, I guess well find out together in a few minutes now won't we?" Frieza calmly said. "And this time you won't have the advantage of that technique of yours. Now we'll see who's strongest." Frieza grinned.

Kriluin had gotten a second wind and was on the offensive. He had just powered up to full. Vegeta wanted to play with him some more, so he let Kriluin lead the attack and blocked all his punches. Soon Vegeta realized that he couldn't get the upper hand back. He was overwhelmed by Kriluin's new power. Kriluin eventually got a few punches in. Vegeta continued to block, seemingly unfazed. Then Kriluin nailed Vegeta in the face and sent him flying against the wall. "All right ya little punk! No more games! Now prepare to see a super saiya-jin in action!" Vegeta shouts as he prepares to transform. 

Vegeta powered up. However, he finds he can't become a super saiya-jin. "What's wrong with me? I can't transform! I feel so weak!" he shouted. "I guess we're more rusty than we thought." Kriluin said. "No, it's not just that. My body is weaker than I remember. What is this?!" he raged. "Hey your right, I feel it too. Maybe you should try again" Kriluin suggested. "Fine then, I will!" Vegeta said. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated as hard as he could. He shouted with frustration and rage. Finally, with much effort, Vegeta became a super saiya-jin. He panted heavily, sweat pouring down his face. "That was definitely harder than I remember it being. We'll finish this fight later. I'm going to see Demetrium about this" he stated walked out.

"Hey, what happened Vegeta?" Goku asked. "There's something wrong with my body! I feel so much weaker than I used to. I had to struggle just to transform! Try it, maybe it affected you too. I'm going to Demetrium to see what it is" he finished and walked off. "Well now that they're done, why don't we start?" Frieza asked Goku. "Ok, sure."

Kriluin left the room and watched from outside while Goku and Frieza got ready. The room was much bigger than Frieza had expected. The sides stretched about a half a mile out and the ceiling rose out of view. The room was well lit, however, by lights embedded in the wall.

"Well than," Frieza said while stretching, "let's get right to it shall we? No sand bagging. I'm already in my final form, so I'd appreciate it if you went to yours. Got it?" he finished. "That's fine with me" Goku said, also stretching, "but I warn you, I'm much stronger than the last time you fought me" he cautioned. "We'll see" Frieza confidently said. "And no energy attacks." Goku demanded. "But of course." Frieza said, "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, now would we? Heh heh heh. So, shall we move toward the center of the room, or just start here by the door?" Frieza asks. "Whatever you feel like" Goku replied. "Very well, we'll start here. Now start powering up" Frieza said.

Both of them took a few minutes to power up. Frieza gets to 100%. "That didn't feel hard at all. Vegeta must be full of crap" Frieza said. Goku changed into a super saiya-jin without much of a problem. "Hey, maybe you're right Frieza. That might have been a little harder than usual, but I can't tell. Now I guess I'll try for super saiya-jin 2" he said. Frieza was a bit surprised to hear that Goku had reached super saiya-jin level 2, but remained silent. Goku concentrated and raised his power, but nothing happened. "Hmm...maybe Vegeta wasn't kidding after all. That is harder" he said, and began to try again. He had to concentrate very hard, but he pulled it off and transformed. Out of breath, he spoke "Man, he's right. There is something wrong. I didn't lose this much energy from being dead." "Your both full of crap! I'm at 100% and it didn't feel weird" Frieza said. "Well whatever it is, I guess it didn't effect you. Anyway, now I'll try Super saiya-jin 3." he finished. "Just how many damn levels are there?!" Frieza asked. "I'm not sure. I can go up to 4." he explained, and began to concentrate. His power rose, sweat poured down his face, he made groaning noises as if he were constipated, but he didn't change. Frieza looked a little worried by the power increase. "Huff, puff, I...can't do it." SS2Goku managed to say. "So this is your max. Well, I'm impressed, but I hate to tell ya, you can't beat me!" Frieza said, "So let's get to it!" "Wait a minute Frieza. Could you give me a sec to catch my breath? That really took it out of me." Goku asked. "Hmmm...no. YAAAAAA!!!" Frieza shouted, as he sent his fist straight into SS2Goku's chest and pounded him into the wall. 

"Ah, that felt good. I've been waiting over 3000 years for this" Frieza enthusiastically remarked. This gave SS2Goku enough time to get up and fight. The two started fist fighting. Both threw punches and kicks while blocking the others attacks, but no one was apparently leading. The brawl moved around the room. Than Frieza dared a quick spin and slapped SS2Goku with his tail, sending him flying. "HAHAHAHA! This is wonderful!" Frieza raved. SS2Goku flew at Frieza and punched, but Frieza was quicker than he remembered and disappeared. "Aw, no way!" he shouted, as he notices Frieza behind him. Frieza pounded him to the ground with a two handed hammer. Goku fell to the floor. "How did you get so strong?" Goku wondered aloud. "Just a little bit of training in hell. But now I'm getting bored. It's time to finish you." Frieza said as he launched a cutting disk. Then another. And another! The three disks homed in on SS2Goku. He got up in time and started dodging the disks. "Hey Frieza! What's the big idea?!" SS2Goku demanded. "The big idea is that I'm going to kill you! Now stand still!" Frieza shouted.

SS2Goku darted around to avoid the disks, but he knew that they would eventually trap him. He tried the same trick he did on Namek and flew toward Frieza while blasting him. Frieza turned the disks in the opposite direction, blocked the attack, and sent the disks around and back to Goku. "Foolish saiya-jin! I'm not as stupid as you!" SS2Goku continued to dodge, but was soon backed against a wall. In a desperate move, SS2Goku waited for the disks to come within inches of him, and jumped over them at the last second. The disks passed him, hit the wall, and shattered.

"How in the hell-!?" Frieza shouted. SS2Goku took advantage of Frieza's surprise and pounded him over and over into the wall in an all out attack. Frieza lay paralyzed against the side of the room, which wasn't even dented. "Damn you...monkey. I'll kill you! *cough, cough* I'll murder you in you sleep! I-I'll kill you. You...Ugh..." Frieza closed his eyes and began coughing up blood. Four robots came out of slots that opened in the wall. One injected Frieza with something and they took him into the slot they came from.

Goku let out a sigh, powered down, and walked out of the training room. He noticed Kriluin, Vegeta, and Demetrium at the window. They turned to greet him. "Good job Goku! You really showed Frieza. I thought you were a goner there for a while." Kriluin said. "Yeah, you just can't trust Frieza. Where did they take him anyway?" Goku asked. "To a medical bay. He'll be fine. It looked like you gave him a few broken bones and some battered organs and maybe a minor concussion, but he'll be fine." Demetrium informed them. "So Vegeta, did you find out what's wrong with us?" Goku asked. "Yes, I did. When Demetrium wished us back, he had to specify how old to make us because we died natural deaths. He made us as old as we were when Frieza was killed by Trunks. That's why we're weaker than we were when we died." Vegeta finished. "But we all kept our bodies when we died." Goku observed. "Our bodies weren't brought back. Just our minds and spirits. We were given the bodies we had at that age. Demetrium says we'll be back to normal soon, and stronger than ever." Vegeta explained.

"Oh, I get it. That must be why Frieza wasn't effected." Goku said. "Yep, that's right. Speaking of Frieza, I better go talk to him. You guys keep training on your own. You can adjust the gravity in the room if you want. Just tell the computer how much. And if you want to work at separate gravity levels, the computer can do that. Just be sure to spread out, there's plenty of room." Demetrium told them. The others continued their training while Demetrium walked off.


	7. Impending Doom

**Chapter 7**

(Impending Doom)

Demetrium strolled down the hall to the medical bay Frieza had been taken to. When he arrived, he found Frieza lying on a table. The robots appeared to have done their job and left, because there was no sign of them. Demetrium moved up to Frieza and shook him. "Wakey wakey, Frieza" he said with an angrily sarcastic note. Frieza regained consciousness. Once he had his senses back, his expression turned dark. He got up.

"I'll kill them all" he said. "Temper, temper, Frieza. Don't be a sore loser. Maybe I'll even let you try again" Demetrium answered almost tauntingly. "Shut up" Frieza responded. "I should kill you for trying such a stupid stunt. Did you think you could get away with it? I was standing at the door!" Demetrium shouted. "I...I'll kill you all..." Frieza uttered with infinite frustration and anger. "For god sake, Frieza! Get over your damn pride! You'll never get off this ship alive if you don't!"

Frieza clutched his head in endless frustration. He clenched his other hand and quivered it as if he were about to go insane. "I'll...try..." he said with teeth clenched. "Good. Now get back to your training." Demetrium commanded. "I'm not exactly in the mood to see that dirty saiya-jin right now. I'm afraid accidents might happen." he pointed out. "All right, how about I give you a music lesson?" Demetrium recommended. "...fine. Whatever" Frieza responded. "Ok, I'll meet you in the music room in a few minutes."

---And so, the gang continued to train. A year passed without much event---

Elsewhere, on some rock drifting through space, the Destroyers looked over the spoils of their latest victory. "We've almost done it" Flionk said triumphantly. "We've got 6 of the bliss stones. We just need the green one. Where is that one anyway?" he asked Razor. "The guys with the purple one said some guy named...Demetrium has it. They said he was in sector...uh...oh why didn't I write it down!" Razor shouted at himself. "Demetrium...I remember that name...what's his last name?" Flionk asked. "Uh...I forgot that too. Damn!" Razor shouted. "Well, go ask again." "Uh, there's a little problem with that sir." "What do you mean?" Flionk asked. "We kind of blew the planet to pieces after we got the stone." "You idiots! Now we have to search for him without any idea who he is. Flank!" he called. "Yeah boss?" he responded. "Go look in the phone book for anyone named Demetrium. How many can there be in the universe?" he asked himself.

"Hold on, I'll check." Flank said. He looked at his watch and started pressing buttons. A few seconds later, he responded "30,960,382." "Aw crap! Now we have to get him to come to us!...Anyone have any ideas?" Flionk asked. "No" "No" "No" "Yes" said Flank. "Really? Well what is it?" Flionk asked. "I say we find some place to eat. I'm starving." "Grrr...WE'RE NOT EATING UNTIL SOMEONE THINKS OF A REAL PLAN!!!" Flionk shouted. "Hmm...I've got it! Razor, where's the nearest T.V. station?"


	8. The challenge

**Chapter 8**

(The challenge)

"All right guys, let's try another one" Demetrium said. The whole gang had been training for hours. After around 18 hours of individual training and sparing, they went straight to the music room. They had been playing songs for 13 hours straight now. The room smelled of a strong masculine odor.

"Here's a new one the computer found" he said as the computer displayed new music on their stands. "This one's a little different from what we've been doing. This song has words and I think we should sing them. It might be more effective."

"Sing?...uh..." Vegeta started. "It's won't be so bad. I'll take the lead, Goku can have the secondary, and the rest of you can be background vocals" Demetrium said. "I am NOT singing." Frieza stated boldly. "Come on, give it a try! You might even like it." "Listen to my voice. It is not a singing voice! Can you picture this voice singing?!" Frieza asked. "...ok, you don't have to sing. Just be sure to put all the spiritual force you can into your playing. Remember to FEEL the melody and the harmony; BE the song. Anyway, this song was written by a band called YES in the 1970s. It was never too famous, but it's hard to play. It's about a topic even you can appreciate Frieza, the miracle of life." Demetrium finished.

Everyone picked up their instruments again and got ready. "All right, 1, 2, 3, 4!" he said and started playing. (Go to some site where you can download music, like Napster.com and download 'Miracle of life' by YES from their album 'Yes Union' to hear the song). Demetrium, Goku, and Kriluin all sang and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Vegeta and Frieza hum a bit. They play through the song and absorb the power they create once they're done.

"Good job everyone" Demetrium congratulated them. "I think we've earned ourselves a break. You guys are now well above average strength. Soon we will be strong enough to take on the Destroyers" he said. "Speaking of which, when are you planning to fight these guys? And you never really gave us a straight answer as to why." Vegeta pointed out. "I'm planning to fight them when you're ready and we're fighting them because they're going to enslave the universe." Demetrium responded. "So, exactly when are they planning to do that? I heard on the news, some while ago, that they're super stars, loved by trillions of people throughout the universe!" Vegeta said almost accusingly. "They already are conquering the universe. You see, right now they're the most popular people in the universe. They have fans willing to grind themselves into toilet paper for them for God sake! They already are doing it. They're just not doing it violently." Demetrium explained. "But that won't last for long. They're probably powerful enough to do it now. But for some reason, they're not. They must be gathering power or something."

With this explanation, everyone in the room looked uneasily at Demetrium, fearing that the one who resurrected them might be completely insane. "...Are you sure your not just being paranoid? I mean, they're just a rock band. There's nothing wrong with a little celebrity idolizing." Goku said uneasily. "But a lot can destroy civilizations. And I KNOW they're going to attack soon. I've met them before. My father..." he hesitated, then, with great pain and reluctance, "...my father saw it too. He was a famous rocker like them. He tried to show the people what they were doing, but no one would listen. The Destroyers saw him as a potential threat, so they challenged him to a battle of the bands. He fought well, and almost won, but they killed him. They killed my father!" he shouted angrily, trying to convince everyone that he was right. "I've been training ever since. I trained and planned on how to destroy them and show the people of the world the light. So you see, we must destroy them not only to avenge my father, but to save the universe. Do you understand?"

Everyone was still looking at him as if he were some deranged, dancing clown with a shotgun. Half pity, half scared. "*Sigh* Go watch some T.V. I need to be alone." He turns and walks out of the room.

Everyone sat in silence and shock for about a minute. Than Frieza said, "Ok, so who else has just considered fleeing for dear life?" "Frieza, we can't just leave him. First of all, there's no way off the ship." Goku mentioned. "Then I'll make one!" Frieza shouted and blasted the wall. The smoke cleared and the wall was still shiny and new. "...What IS that made of?" "Frieza, they killed his father. That's proof enough for me that they're evil." Goku declared. "Well that little brat Trunks killed MY father, and you seem to like him." Frieza said. "Don't you talk about my son!" Vegeta shouted and attacked. Goku broke it up. "Chill guys! Chill!" he said. "I'm just saying, how do we know his father wasn't the evil one?" Frieza argued. "Look! Why don't we just go along with Demetrium, and when we meet the Destroyers, we'll decide for ourselves. Ok?" Goku resolved. "Fine!" Frieza and Vegeta said. "I'm gonna go watch some T.V. you guys" Kriluin said and leaves. "OK, I'll go with you." Goku followed. "Well, I could use to relax a bit. You should come too Vegeta, you've been so touchy lately" Frieza said. "Oh shut up!" Vegeta replied, plainly irritated. 

They all went to a room with a long couch and a HUGE T.V. Frieza lay down with his legs over the armrest, Vegeta leaned back with his arms in his lap, Kriluin was kind of tilted to the left, and Goku leaned on his arm on the other end. "So what should we watch?" Kriluin brought up, sounding lazy. "How about the news?" Goku suggested. "Boring. Let's watch porn." Vegeta replied. "Oh, you and your God forsaken porn!" Frieza accused. "That's all you ever want to see! Are all of you saiya-jins this horny, or wasn't your wife satisfying enough??" "How dare you!" "Oh be quiet." "Shut up, both of you!" Goku shouted. "You stay out of this monkey!" Frieza yelled. "Why do we do this every time?" Goku asked himself aloud. "Because Vegeta's a fagot!" "Look who's talking!" "ENOUGH!!!" Goku screamed. "We'll let Kriluin decide!" Goku decided. "What do you want to watch?" "Uh...actually I was going to say cartoons-but let's catch up on the daily news" Kriluin said sheepishly.

Goku flipped the channel. "And that's how an old woman devoured a planet. In other news, a man on a tricycle...oh my! This just in!" the announcer said, with a hint of surprise and excitement in his voice. "We have been given a great honor! The Destroyers wish to make an announcement. Please, come here" he beckoned to someone off camera. The gang got up and leaned forward. They saw, for the first time, live, the Destroyers. A tall, slender man sat down where the announcer was. He was dressed in black leather armor and gauntlets. He wore a black cape with a red inseam. Following him was some orange guy in a green vest, a fat blond human in a black muscle shirt and shorts, a red-headed broad shouldered blue guy, and a relatively short scaly maroon guy wearing and carrying a LOT of twisted metal.

"This is a message going out to the holder of the green bliss stone. We want your stone! Bring it to the planet Yoidstar outside the temple of heaven" The one in the cape (Flionk) said. "Of course, you'll be greatly rewarded. We're asking you nicely, but if we're forced to, we won't be so friendly." "Yea, so watch out!" The orange one said. "And just to get you moving, we-" Flionk started. "Hey boss, what were they gonna say about the man and the tricycle?" The fat one asked. "...Who cares?!" Flionk replied. "But I wanna know!" he whined. "Actually sir, I'm a bit curious myself" the orange one said. "Not you too Razor!" "We could just look at the report on the desk" Razor suggested. "Oh fine!" Flionk searched the papers on the desk, very annoyed. "...It says he robbed a bank with it. Now can we get on with this?" Flionk asked. "I'm bored. Can I go kill some stuff?" the fat one asked. "...Flank! We're on T.V. you idiot!" Flionk yelled. "...Ok. Then can I break stuff?" Flank asked. "Fine! Whatever! Just go away!" he shouted and Flank walked off and started breaking things. "There, now where were we? Oh yeah. Just to get you moving, if your not here in 3 days, we'll start blowing up the nearby planets. Wait...I shouldn't have said that...just get here or- Flank! Not the camera! You id-" he was cut off when the camera was smashed.

The gang just stared, even more scared than when they spoke to Demetrium. "...So does anyone still think Demetrium is insane?" Goku said in an 'I was right, you were wrong' kind of tone. "No, but apparently they are" Frieza said. "We'd better tell Demetrium" Kriluin suggested.

They rush down the hall to Demetrium's quarters. They meet him halfway there. "Demetrium, did you hear the news?" Kriluin asked. "Yeah, can you believe it? After 3 millennium, people are still robbing banks with tricycles." "...Not that. The Destroyers!" "I know, I was joking. The ship is all ready set for takeoff. You guys might want to fit in some last minute training. I'm going to plan for the fight."


	9. oops...

**Chapter 9**

(oops...)

Demetrium stood on the bridge, staring out into space through his transparent metal windows, watching the stars go by, thinking. They had been traveling toward Yoidstar for almost 2 days now. They were expecting to reach the planet with about 12 hours to spare.

"_I definitely didn't expect this" Demetrium thought. "Do they really believe that stupid legend about the bliss stones? Maybe the Destroyers aren't as powerful as I think. Why else would they risk announcing this on T.V. unless they're desperate? Or maybe they're just greedy. I'm hoping too hard. Sigh._"

Kriluin entered and approached him from behind. Demetrium paid no attention and continued to stare into space. "Hey Demetrium" he called. "Hey Kriluin" he replied, without moving his gaze. "You worried about the fight?" "Yeah, I wasn't expecting THEM to challenge US. I'm not sure if you're ready" he said. "Me neither" Kriluin answered. "...hey Demetrium, what did they mean when they said they wanted the green bliss stone?" Kriluin asked. "Oh, that's right," Demetrium moved his attention to Kriluin, "I never told you guys about those. Bliss stones are beautiful, mysterious orbs that put you in a state of bliss if you touch them. Here, look at this one" he said and took out his box. He opened it and showed it to Kriluin.

Kriluin stared in awe at the light dancing on the stone, and the strange movement, which seemed to come from within. "Can I...touch it?" he asked. "I'd rather you not" he replied and forced himself to put it away. "Frieza kind of got obsessed when I let him." "You showed that to Frieza and not anyone else!? Why??" "I thought he needed to see that there is beauty in the universe. But now I'm worried he'll be concentrating on the stones instead of the fight when we get down there" he said. "If that's all they are, than why do the Destroyers want them?" Kriluin asked. "There's some old stupid legend that if you gather all 7 and put them together in a temple on that planet, you get some kind of power. I never believed it. But apparently they do."

A short silence passed between them, then "Hey Demetrium, I just had a thought. If everyone loves the Destroyers, and we kill them, won't someone be mad, like maybe, the police?" Kriluin asked. "We'll have to try to convince them that we're right. But if we can't, we'll just have to accept the consequences, knowing in our hearts that we did the right thing" he said. "*Gulp* Thanks, now I feel so much better" Kriluin said sarcastically. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened" Demetrium mentioned. "A few millennia ago, there was something called Pokemon that enslaved the minds of the human race. It started as a children's fad, but eventually everyone fell victim, just like the Destroyers control the world today. Luckily, there were some enlightened people with machine guns who destroyed Pokemon and made a famous speech to the world about how wrong it was. It touched the hearts of everyone. The universe learned a lesson that day, but they've forgotten that lesson. We have to reteach it and make it stick. But I'm not such a good speaker. I'm worried we won't be able to convince them."

Suddenly, they heard the engines stop, and the lights dimmed. "Hey, what happened?" Kriluin asked. "...Oh crap!" Demetrium shouted. "What?" "I forgot to fuel up for the trip. Damn it!" "So what do we do now?" "I'll have to send you guys out for fuel."

Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza entered. "What's going on?" Vegeta demanded. "We're out of fuel. I'm sending you off in an escape pod to get more" he said and walked over to a computer to print something out. "Why don't you go?" Vegeta asked. "I can't. I have stuff to do. You four will have to go. I want you to get super K12 starship fuel" he said and wrote it on the back of the paper. "There's a docking station nearby. Here's a map, and I wrote the fuel type on the back" he handed the paper to Goku. "Couldn't I just use my instant transmission?" he asked. "That technique doesn't work in space anymore. A long time ago, someone set off a bomb in space that released some kind of radiation. I'm not sure exactly how, but that affects the move." Demetrium explained. "Damn. How much do you need?" Goku asked. "Uh...let me put it this way. The fuel tank is 50 times bigger than the pod" he said. "There's another problem. Without fuel, I can't stop this ship. It'll keep moving until a planet's gravity pulls it down. So I won't be here when you get back. I'll probably be somewhere around there" he pointed to a spot on the map. "The pod has radar, so you should be able to find me. But if you can't, go straight to Yoidstar. I'll find a way to meet you." "But we only have a day before the Destroyer's deadline!" Kriluin exclaimed. "I know, you'll have to move fast. In fact, why are we sitting here wasting time talking? Get to the pod bay!" he ordered and everyone left.


	10. Boredom

**Chapter 10**

(Boredom)

"I'm bored. Can we start destroying planets yet?" Flank asked. The Destroyers had parked their ship a short way from the temple. They sat around the steps and the entrance. The outside of the temple was rather unimpressive. It had a corroded marble walkway leading to some chipped steps and columns. The landscape was empty and desolate. Dust filled the air, and the light from the setting sun reflected off it, creating an image of a nuclear wasteland. Much of the ground was cracked from erosion. The rest was covered with sand. You wouldn't think the greatest beauty of the universe would be found in such a place.

"NO! We still have to wait another day" Flionk said. "But I'm bored" Flank complained. "Than go play video games on the ship!" "Aw, I never get to have any fun" he pouted and flew toward the ship.

"Where is this Demetrium guy anyway? You'd think he might give a damn about a few planets" Razor said to Flionk. "He'll be here, don't worry" Flionk replied. "But what if those guys were lying and no one ever found the green stone? It might be floating in space or something. We'd never find it!" "Shut up! Someone must have it, and they will surrender it to us!" Flionk yelled. "I hope you're right," Razor said and lay back against a column, "I could be having fun right now. I'd hate it if we're just wasting our time." "Don't worry about it" Flionk said. A time of silence passed. "Hey, I know what we can do for fun" Flionk said. "Yeah?" "Yeah, come here and I'll tell you. Now, when he arrives, we go and..."


	11. Fuel follies

**Chapter 11**

(Fuel follies)

The gang had been traveling for about 6 hours. The supply station was in sight, and they were preparing to dock. The pod they were in was kind of cramped, but comfortable. There were 4 seats in the cockpit and 2 couches in the back. There was a small port-a-potty sized bathroom. However, the pod was apparently not designed for over night voyages because there were no beds.

"We're almost there" Goku said. "Thank god. I couldn't stand another minute sitting next to Frieza" Vegeta griped. "At least I showered before we left" Frieza replied. "Why won't you two ever stop arguing?" Goku asked, annoyed. "Vegeta just hates me because I killed his father and kept him prisoner until he was about 30" Frieza answered. "Shut up!" Vegeta shouted. "Quiet guys, we're docking" Goku said as the pod entered the station, towing the enormous gas can behind it.

They disembarked and looked around. The floor was made of tiles, and the walls of cement bricks, to give the place the atmosphere of a mall. There were food franchises, a ship repair station, a fuel station, and even rooms for the night.

"Hey look, a Burger King!" Goku exclaimed. "Wow, they're still in business?" Kriluin asked himself. "A burger what?" Frieza asked. "A Burger King. It's a fast food franchise from earth." Goku said. "Man, I could really go for some of that right now" Goku drooled. "We haven't got time for that!" Kriluin reminded him. "Oh, sure we do!" Frieza said. "If we're late, a few planets blow up. Big deal! I blew up hundreds of planets in my day" Frieza shouted. "No, Kriluin's right. We can't let those planets be destroyed. I'll go get the gas" Goku said and walked up to a nearby counter.

"Hi, I'd like...um...a LOT of super K12 starship fuel please" Goku requested. "Ok, that'll be $5 a gallon" the woman behind the counter says. "Hey guys, who has the money?" Goku asked. "Money?" the three responded. A long silence passed between them.

"...score two for Demetrium!" Frieza said sarcastically. "Well now what are we supposed to do?" Kriluin asked. "I'll tell you what we do. I am Frieza, supreme lord of the universe. When I want something, I get it, and no one, NO ONE, makes me pay for it. If I want gas, they will give it to me or die!" "No Frieza! We can't rob them!" Goku exclaimed. "Sure we can! We're the most powerful beings in the universe! Well at least I am. Besides, don't you want to save those planets?" Frieza asked patronizingly. "There must be another way" Goku said. "Fine. While you're trying to think of it, I'll go get the fuel" Frieza said and walked toward the counter. "No! Stop!" Goku shouted and grabbed Frieza. "What's wrong with you? For once in your life, have fun playing with someone else's life" Frieza said. "*sigh* Ok. We'll steal the fuel, but we're not killing anyone!" Goku said. "Ha! Says you!" Frieza said and approached the counter.

"Hello my good woman. Now I hope I only have to say this once. You will give me the fuel I desire or die!" Frieza ordered. The woman took out a gun the length of her arm. "Oh please!" Frieza said. With that, the gun, for no apparent reason, exploded, killing the woman, and leaving Frieza unscathed. "Now, can someone else tell me where the fuel is?"

Goku ran and checked the woman's pulse. All the other people just ran. Frieza started blasting people and laughing like a maniac. "Get back here! All of you!" "Frieza, stop it!" Goku commanded. "Make me!" Frieza replied. Goku flew at Frieza with his elbow, but Frieza was expecting him and blocked. Then they started fighting. Meanwhile, Vegeta grabbed someone. "You! Where's the fuel?" he demanded. "Ah! Uh-the pumps are outside" the terrified man said. "Pumps?...Hey Frieza, Kakarot, you can stop fighting now! There are pumps outside." Vegeta said. Frieza and Goku broke away from each other. "Why do you kill people?!" Goku asked Frieza, both still in fighting position. "Because it's fun!" Frieza responded. "How about I kill you? Would that be fun?" "It would be fun to watch you try!" Frieza said. "Shut up, or I'll kill both of you!" Vegeta said. "Bring it on monkey!" Frieza challenged.

Kriluin, who had been staying back, kind of scared, leaned into a button on the wall. An alarm sounded and large metallic walls sealed off every exit, as well as separated Kriluin from the others.

The three stopped their arguing at the sound of the alarm. "What's going on?" Vegeta wondered aloud. "Someone must have tripped an alarm" Goku said. "Nice going Frieza, now we're trapped!" Vegeta said. "You call this trapped? A few walls aren't going to stop me!" he shouted and fired an energy blast at the wall. It remained untarnished. Frieza stared at it for a while. "What IS that made of!!!??" he shouted. "It would make great armor." Goku said. "It can't be invincible! There must be a way to melt it!" Frieza said. "Let's all blast it at once" Goku suggested. They do, but nothing happened. Frieza looked like he was about to crack. He searched the room frantically for something useful, tearing open desks and such things. Upon finding a cup of coffee, he angrily threw it at the wall. The mug shattered to dust, and the coffee began melting the wall. The three stood there, looking quite disturbed, unable to speak. "What was in that, Frieza?" Vegeta asked. "Beats the hell out of me. Let's just go!"

They passed through the hole made by the coffee. Kriluin was on the other side, frantically playing with buttons, trying to open the walls. "It's Ok Kriluin, we're out." Goku said. "Good. Now let's get out of here before someone calls the police!" Kriluin said. They found the pumps, beat the machine until it gave them gas, and flew home.


	12. The battle begins!

**Chapter 12**

(The battle begins!)

After finding Demetrium's ship, filling it with fuel, and going through a whole lot of yelling and punching Demetrium for forgetting to give them money, the gang arrived on Yoidstar. They stood gazing at the ancient and decayed temple. The Destroyers were nowhere in sight. Their tracks in the dust had been covered by the wind.

"So where are they?" Kriluin asked. "Well there's their ship" Demetrium stated, pointing to a ship in the distance. "Think they're inside?" Kriluin asked. "No. They would have seen us coming and had plenty of time to get here." "Then they're probably in the temple. Now can we just get this over with? I shouldn't be wasting my time on morons like them" Vegeta complained. "Don't let their brain capacity fool you Vegeta. Those guys are very powerful" Demetrium replied. "Whatever. Let's just go!"

They entered the temple. The entire building consisted of one room. Marble columns lined the perimeter and the walls were plated with some kind of smoothed and polished rock. At the far end of the room was an elevated platform with 8 small pedestals, 7 surrounding one in the center. Upon the pedestals were 5 of the bliss stones. On the ceiling over the stones was painted a mural of different natural beauties. Canyons, desert, plains, forest, ocean, space, and tundra. The 7 murals were fixated over their corresponding stone and around a golden plate in the center of them all. 

The stones gave off the only light in the otherwise dark room. But their light spreads far, making it easy to see. The purple and green stones were missing. The Destroyers were nowhere in sight.

"...well this is a trap if I ever saw one" Vegeta says. "Where are they?" Kriluin asked. "Maybe they just expect us to leave the stone on the pedestal and go" Goku suggested. "No. I don't think so" Demetrium said. "Let's just steal the stones and go home" Frieza suggested. "We came here to stop them from destroying planets, not to steal bliss stones" Demetrium reminded him. "I can't sense their power anywhere" Goku said. "This is strange. What should we do?" Demetrium asked. "Put down the stone!" the voice of Flank shouted. "What?" Demetrium asked. "Flank! Shut up you idiot!" the voice of Flionk shouted. "Where did that come from?" Demetrium asked. "I can't tell. There's too much of an echo" Goku said. "If they're so close, why can't we sense them?" Kriluin asked. "I don't know" Demetrium said. "They're cowards! They're afraid of us!" Vegeta said.

"Ok. Whoever the hell you people are, just put the stone on the pedestal and go away" the voice of Flionk commanded. "Make us!" Demetrium said. "Ok." he said, and the Destroyers came down through the roof. "Our ship is wired to blow up the planets at the push of this button. If you don't give it up in a few seconds, we'll start blowing up planets!" Flionk threatened, and pointed to a remote Razor was holding. "Oh no! What'll we do?!" Kriluin asked. "We'll have to give it to them" Demetrium resolved. "No, you idiot!" Frieza shouted. "It's just a few planets! What if they become invincible?!" "Don't worry" Demetrium reassured them as he walked up to the pedestals, gently rolled the green stone from his box and into its correct place, and walked back to the entrance with the others.

Flionk laughs maniacally. "Thanks for the stone, whoever you people are" Flionk said. "Wait a minute. If you were right up there, why couldn't we sense your power?" Vegeta demanded. "Well ya see, Flank here likes to play hide and seek a lot, so we're all really good at hiding our power" Flionk explained. "...what's wrong with these guys?" Vegeta asked. "Ok we brought you the stone, so get rid of that remote" Goku said. "The joke's on you. Those planets are all uninhabited" Flionk said and tossed the remote over his shoulder. Everyone stood silent for a while. "We killed how many people to save some uninhabited planets? Ha ha ha!" Frieza laughed. "Shut up!" Goku shouted.

Kriluin whispered something to Goku. "Hey, ya know Kriluin, you're absolutely right!" "What are you talking about?" Frieza asked. "I didn't notice at first, but don't those guys remind you of the Ginyu force?" Goku asked. Frieza squinted at the Destroyers. "Hey, your right!" "Yeah, and they're just as stupid" Vegeta stated.

"All right, whoever you people are, get out. We got stuff to do" Flionk ordered. No one moved. "I said get out! What, do you want an autograph or something?" "We're not here to worship you. We're here to kill you." Demetrium told them. "...and you would be?" Flionk asked. " I am Demetrium Halien." "Now I remember that name! Your the son of Baros Halien, the famous rock and roll artist! Man, you've grown since I last saw you. You know, your dad and I were friends way back. Then he started with this 'why are you trying to take over the universe' crap, so we took him out. So have you come back for revenge? Well I'm sorry to say, your little army doesn't stand a chance." "Enough talk. Let's fight!" Demetrium said. "Sorry, but like I said, we've got stuff to do. Hold them back guys!" Flionk commanded. The other Destroyers form a wall in front of him. "We can't let him place that stone!" Demetrium shouted. "Too late!" Flionk said as he put a glove on, and took the purple stone out of his pocket. Goku and Vegeta went straight to super saiya-jin 3 and flew at the Destroyers protecting Flionk. They were followed by the others. But before they could pass them, Flionk placed the final stone. "Ha ha ha ha! I shall rule the universe!" he shouted. With that, the other Destroyers scattered and returned to his side to watch what happened. "We're too late!" Frieza cursed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!.........ha?" Everyone stood silent and waited for something to happen. Nothing does. "Stupid legend!" Flionk shouted. "Told ya" Demetrium said to Kriluin. "...RAAHHH!!!" Flionk shouted in rage. The ground began to shake. The temple began to collapse. "Run!" Kriluin shouted. Everyone left, even the other Destroyers. "I think he's finally gone over the edge" Razor said to the other Destroyers.

Cracks appeared in the planets surface. "I think he's going to destroy the whole planet!" Goku said. "And this is just him powering up!" Demetrium informed them. The temple finally fell and the quaking stopped. When the dust cleared, all that was left was the cracked floor, Flionk, and the pedestals with the stones, which hadn't moved or cracked at all.

Flionk stood exactly where he was, fists clenched and breathing heavily. "All right Demetrium. You wanted a fight? We'll fight. What would you prefer, a battle of the bands type thing, of just plain old fighting?" "I think my boys would prefer flat out fighting if it's all the same to you." "Fine then" Flionk said, and the other Destroyers flew to his side. "Let the battle begin!"


	13. Voice of the battle

**Chapter 13**

(Voice of the battle)

"This is going to be easy" Vegeta said, and began to power up. Everyone followed his lead. "I told you don't underestimate them, Vegeta. Don't hold back too much" Demetrium said. "We'll see."

Vegeta creates a moon ball, and he and Goku become golden oozaro. "This should be enough" Vegeta said. "Just a couple of saiya-jins. Pitiful" Razor said to Flionk. "Silence or I'll squash you!" Vegeta shouted. "Ha ha! That one's funny. I think I'll take him" Razor said. "Fine. Who do you want Flank?" Flionk asked. "I'll take the shrimp" he said, pointing to Kriluin. "Shrapnel?" "I'll take the white and purple one." "Ok than, Havoc gets the other saiya-jin. I've got Demetrium."

Demetrium, Kriluin, and Frieza continued to power up. Abruptly, Demetrium's hair turned blond, and his eyes blue. Kriluin gasped surprised. "What?! Are you a saiya-jin?!" "No. This is a form I call super human" Demetrium said. "Than how come in all my years of training, I never reached that?" Kriluin asked. "It takes a lot more to become a super human than it does to become a super saiya-jin" Demetrium explained. "This sucks. Why don't I have a super transformation?" Frieza asked himself. Everyone finished powering up. "All right guys, let's go!" Demetrium lead, and the fray began.

Razor flew up to Vegeta. "Ok big guy, try and hit me." Vegeta's massive arm pounded the ground Razor was on and ruptures the planet, but was too slow. "Hey, ya missed me tough guy!" Razor said just to Vegeta's left. "Why you little!" he shouted and swung at him. "Oops, too slow!" He swung again. "Missed me again!" Vegeta continued to swing and miss. Finally, he got pissed and fired a rapid fire scatter attack at Razor. While he was throwing the many balls of energy, he was tapped on the shoulder and heard "You looking for me?". He quickly swatted at the sound. Razor appeared on top of the huge monkey's head. "All right. Time to get serious." Vegeta grabbed at him, but Razor had already materialized in front of him and chopped Vegeta in the chest, sending him flying. "Too bad. Maybe if you didn't have such a big, bulky body, you could keep up with me." "Ok then. I think I'll arrange that." "What, you're going back to SSJ3?" "No, I'm going to SSJ4!" "Bull. There's no such thing." "Really? Then tell me what this is!" Vegeta shouted and began to power up farther.

Meanwhile, Shrapnel approached Frieza. "Were you in a car accident, or what?" Frieza asked, looking at the many pieces of twisted metal coming out of Shrapnel's scaly looking maroon skin. "I happen to think it looks good. It can also be used as a weapon!" he said. Suddenly, all the pieces of twisted metal sharpened into knives. "Uh oh" Frieza said as the blades began to fly from Shrapnel. Frieza flipped and dodged to avoid the cloud of blades engulfing him. He grabbed one of the blades and examined it. After a second, he shook his head slowly. He then just stopped dodging and let every knife hit him. They all shattered. "Well, that was a nice warm up. What do you say we get down to business?" Frieza proposed. "My knives! I kill you!" Shrapnel shouted and ran at Frieza like a madman. Frieza picked him up and threw him to the ground. "What is this, a joke? Are you the runt of the litter? Eh shorty?" Frieza mocked the little elf. "Actually, I am joking with you. And that shorty remark made me decide to end this joke. Prepare to die!" he shouted and appeared over Frieza's head and hammered it. Frieza was knocked down through the ground. He quickly appeared behind Shrapnel and slashed at him, but missed. Shrapnel appeared to his right and threw a punch. Frieza blocked and uppercut him with his other arm. A fistfight ensued. Both fighters took hits, but neither appeared to be winning.

Kriluin faced Flank, not quite ready to fight. "Hey, couldn't we talk about this first?" Kriluin asked. "Talk? Ok. We'll talk. What do you want to talk about?" Flank asked. "Um...how 'bout those Mets?" Kriluin asked. "I hate the Mets! I bet 30,000 dollars on them last year, and they lost! Grrr. Now you got me angry! No more talk. Now we fight!" Flank ordered and threw his massive fist toward Kriluin's face. Kriluin shrieked and dodged. Then he dodged again. Then he started blocking and attacking. After a time where no one got any hits, Kriluin punched Flank in the face with most of his strength. Flank didn't appear phased. "What!? It can't be!" Kriluin shouted. While Kriluin was surprised, Flank punched him in the chest, sending him flying into the barren distance. "Nobody get up. I'll get it!" Flank shouted and flew after Kriluin.

Vegeta continued to power up. Razor stood back, looking just a little worried. "Now you shall feel my wrath!" Vegeta yelled. After a while, he shrank and his fur went away. He became SSJ4. Goku, who had been having similar trouble with Havoc, did the same.

"So, how do you like it?" Vegeta said. "Oh, is that all? You had me worried for a sec" Razor said. "A little cocky, aren't we? Well, we'll see if you can back it all up!" Vegeta shouted and began to attack. Vegeta and Razor fist fought for a while. Vegeta eventually landed a punch to Razors jaw. "Your a little bit stronger than I thought. But it doesn't matter. I haven't even begun" Razor said. "Neither have I."

Flionk and Demetrium fought. "I'll make you pay!" Demetrium shouted as he threw a wave of punches. "Sorry, but like father, like son!" Flionk shouted and swatted Demetrium. He blocked, but is still knocked back. Flionk sent an energy blast at him, but he dodged and appeared behind Flionk, ready with an attack. Flionk managed a block and attacked. And it went on like this for some time.

And all the while, the bliss stones were resonating.


	14. The golden bliss stone

**Chapter 14**

(The golden bliss stone)

Frieza and Shrapnel fought on. Their fistfight had been going on for a while, and Frieza was getting bored and frustrated that it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Frieza withdrew from the fight. Shrapnel joined him on the ground.

"Enough of this play. It's time for you to sample my psyblade!" Frieza decided, and formed a sword of energy in his hand. "What's that?" Shrapnel asked. "It's my psyblade. It's a refined form of the cutting disk. I came up with it a few months ago" he said. "Hey, I could use that. Can you teach it to me?" Shrapnel asked. "...no" Frieza replied. "Fine then! I don't need your stupid blade! I brought my own!" he said, and a tarnished metallic blade emerged from the palm of his hand. "Now let's see how your sword skills are" he said. Frieza's blade sliced right through Shrapnel's. Shrapnel looked at his broken sword. "...uh oh" he said. Frieza slashed at Shrapnel, who jumped backward and dodged until he was basically just running as fast as he could all over the battle field. "Come back here you little elf!" Frieza shouted as he chased him.

Demetrium was struggling with Flionk. He had barely been able to get a hit off. "Did you really think you could stop us? You're such a fool! Even without those stones, we can take this universe whenever we want!" Flionk said. "_This isn't good. We can't beat these guys. They're not even trying! Everyone is struggling...except for Frieza._" Demetrium thought, and noticed Frieza chasing Shrapnel around the field with an energy blade. "_But Shrapnel still has some tricks left. What have I gotten us into?_"

SSJ4 Goku had been having the same troubles as Vegeta. Both him and Havoc seemed even, but he knew Havoc was hiding his true power. "You're starting to bore me, Saiya-jin. If you don't make this interesting, I'll end it" Havoc said. Just then, Flank ran up from the horizon, bouncing Kriluin on his knees like a soccer ball. "Hey Havoc! I found a good ball. Wanna play?" he said. "Sure! What do ya feel like? Soccer, hakisack, volleyball, baseball, golf, what?" "Kriluin!" SSJ4 Goku exclaimed. "I was in the mood for some hakisack. Here, catch!" he said, and kicked Kriluin's limp body to Havoc. "You monsters!" Goku shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to play too? Here, catch!" Havoc said, and kicked Kriluin to him. Goku caught him and examined his limp and lifeless body. "Kriluin! Speak to me!" Goku cried. Kriluin was unable to from words. He just moaned and tried to speak. "Hey! Your not allowed to use your hands!" Havoc said. "You twisted beasts! How could you!?" Goku asked. "Look, if your not going to play, give us back our ball. We'll deal with you later" Havoc said. This was a bit more than Goku could take. His power began to rise. His hair and eyes became whiter than snow, and his skin returns to its normal color.

"What the!?" Havoc exclaimed. "Kakarot..." Vegeta whispered to himself. "What is this? Super saiya-jin 5?" Havoc asked. "No. This is it. This is the supreme level. I can feel it. I am the supreme super saiya-jin!" Goku said. "Uh...Flank! I think I might need your help for this one." Havoc said." "Hey, if you guys can't handle him, I'll do it!" Razor offered. "He's just a saiya-jin! We can take him!" "Yea right. You know you need me to bail you out of this!" Razor said. "Shut up! We can do it! Come on Flank!" Havoc ordered. Flank and Havoc attacked SSSJ Goku. Goku created a force field around Kriluin, threw him to the ship, then blocked the attacks coming at him. "_I have to finish this quick and help Kriluin_" Goku thought.

"Supreme super saiya-jin, huh?" Frieza said to himself while he watched. "Stupid monkeys! I'll kill them all, someday" he vowed. He didn't notice Shrapnel sneaking up behind him. "I've got you now!" He shouted. "What the-" Frieza was shot at with a strange beam. He dodged to the side, but instead of going straight, the pink beam wrapped around him and bound his arms and feet. "What is this?" Frieza wondered aloud. "It's my psyrope. See? You're not the only one with psychic attacks! You shouldn't have let your guard down. Now you will die!" Shrapnel said. Frieza couldn't move at all, not even the parts that weren't bound. Shrapnel walked up to him and started punching him. "Ha ha! I've got me a punchin' clown! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The bliss stones had begun to resonate faster and faster, until they explode in radiant light. The light made everything else seem dark. Everyone stopped fighting to see what was happening. The stones rose above their pedestals, and floated toward the empty center one. Upon their touching, there came an eruption of light. Once the light calmed, the 7 stones were gone. In their place, hovering above the center pedestal was a golden bliss stone. It gave off an immaculate light, but not golden light, white light. Whiter than anything imaginable (whiter than Goku's new hair). As they stared at it, everyone heard something in their minds. It's an unfamiliar sound, but it seemed like...singing angels?

Everyone's eyes lay captive to the stone's brilliance. Then they remembered where they are and resumed fighting. Everyone struggled to get to the stone, but their fighting partners were always in their way to prevent them.

Shrapnel's concentration was shattered by the view, as was the rope. Frieza forms another blade and prepared to strike. "Now you die!" he shouted. Shrapnel turned around in terror, but too late. Frieza cut Shrapnel into little pieces and blew them away. "_Wow...that's just what Trunks did to me...weird. Well anyway, now it's time to get that golden bliss stone and reclaim my rightful place as supreme ruler of the universe_" he thought. "Frieza, help me!" he heard from behind. He turned around to find that Flank had managed to get behind Goku and get him into a hold. Havoc was punching him. SSSJ Goku had noticed Frieza was available, so he called for help. Frieza looked at the struggling Goku, then at the golden bliss stone. Then back at Goku, then back at the golden bliss stone. It took about a nano second for Frieza to make up his mind.

While he flies toward the golden bliss stone, Flionk noticed him and lunged for his ankle. But Demetrium stopped him. "Oh no ya don't!" he yelled. "_For the love of God, I hope Frieza doesn't kill us all_" Demetrium prayed. 

Frieza stood in front of the stone in awe for a moment. "At last, the universe is mine!" he shouted and grasped the stone. The same sensation as when he touched the green stone ran through his body, and his world faded to a solid gold. Then it evolved into an indescribable beauty. Everything is bathed in the same light as the stone was. He saw wonder beyond imagination. He saw a choir of angels singing words of glory and awe. Frieza couldn't believe his eyes. "This must be...Heaven." But abruptly, his world faded to black, and all became dark...


	15. Dreams to dream

**Chapter 15**

(Dreams to dream)

Frieza awakened exactly where he was. He still holds the golden bliss stone. Strangely, nothing had moved. And nothing was moving. Time was frozen.

The battlefield was bathed in a gray and yellow light. Beyond the battlefield was total blackness. Frieza walked away from the pedestal and toward the frozen figures. "_What is this? What's going on? Wasn't I supposed to get some kind of power? I don't feel any stronger_" he thought. "_What if this is the power? The power to freeze time. Hmm...well if that's true, I should be able to unfreeze it._"

Frieza concentrated for a while, trying to unfreeze time. Nothing happened. "_Well that's not it. So am I trapped here now, frozen in time?_" Frieza walked toward the frozen Goku. He looked at its body...lifeless. It reminded him of when Goku had finally died. Frieza had watched it from hell. He had been waiting a long time for it. But as Frieza had watched Goku pass away, surrounded by his family and friends, he looked so peaceful, and Frieza did not feel the satisfaction he thought he would. He had hoped Goku would suffer more. It made it even worse to know that Goku wouldn't be joining him in hell. But now, as he looked at the lifeless Goku, the burning hatred he felt seemed tired and pointless. "_Perhaps if revenge is served too cold, it becomes stale and flavorless_" he pondered. "_Goku...I suppose we're...even now...as if it mattered anyway_." He looked at the gold bliss stone in his hand. "Stupid legend" he said, and casts the stone into the ground as hard as he can. On impact, it erupted in a flash of light. The light was replaced by a figure. I looked exactly like Frieza.

"Who are you?" Frieza asked. "Don't you recognize me?" the figure replied. "What is this, some kind of dream?" Frieza demanded. "You might say that" the Frieza clone said. "Why am I here?" Frieza asked. "Because you touched the golden bliss stone." "The legend didn't say anything about this." "Well, that was a pretty stupid legend. It was started by a raving drunk in a bar, who had no idea what he was talking about. By complete coincidence, most of it was true." it explained. "...Why am I here?" Frieza asked again, slowly and frustrated. "Frieza, you must change your evil ways to-" "Dear God! Not this again. Look you, I don't know how many times I have to says this before you people realize I can't be changed. I was born this way, and I'll always be this way. If that's evil, so be it! Besides, I'm going to hell again anyway. I've killed more people than you can imagine" Frieza said. "But perhaps those 3000 years you spent in hell will serve as penance for your sins. It might even compensate for that gas station you robbed" it suggested. "And how would you know?" Frieza asked. "I know" is all it said. "Grrr...I tire of this dream. Be gone figment!" Frieza ordered. "Heh heh heh. Frieza, you've been around for so long, yet you've learned so little. Oh well. Perhaps in another few thousand years..." the creature said as it disappeared. Then the darkness engulfed all once again...


	16. Awaken, our hero!

**Chapter 16**

(Awaken, our hero!)

"I think he's waking up" the voice of Goku sounded. Frieza opened his eyes. He found himself lying in bed on what looked to be Demetrium's ship. The gang was standing around him. Vegeta was the only one who doesn't seem happy to see him.

"Hey Frieza, how are ya feelin'?" Goku asked. "Where am I? What happened?" Frieza asked. "Relax Frieza, you fought hard out there." Goku said. "How did I get here? Explain!" Frieza demanded. "You passed out after your ordeal." "What ordeal? What happened to the fight?" "You don't remember?" Demetrium asked. "The last thing I remember is grabbing the gold bliss stone" Frieza said. "Really?" Kriluin asked. "Yes, really. Now tell me!" Frieza shouted. Demetrium told the story. "Well, when you grabbed the golden bliss stone, there were a bunch of lights, then your body became plated in gold. Or at least a gold coloring. Then you pretty much obliterated the Destroyers. You even saved Goku's life!" "I did WHAT?!" Frieza shouted. "Yeah, we were all pretty surprised" Goku said. "Then when the police arrived, you made a really beautiful speech and got us off the hook" Demetrium finished. "I don't remember any of this! I just grabbed the stone and went into some kind of trance." Frieza said. " Really? Ha ha ha! This is too much! The stones gives you power, but you can't control it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! We should have let Flionk grab it. It would have been hilarious! Ha ha ha ha!" Demetrium laughed hysterically. "Maybe not" Goku suggests, "Maybe Frieza had these feelings inside him all along. The stone may have just brought them out." "Yeah. Whatever...so what happened to the stones?" Frieza asked. "Once it was all over, they left your body and shot into space" Demetrium said. "You really showed those Destroyers, Frieza! It was amazing!" Kriluin exclaimed. "Wait, weren't you beat unconscious?" Frieza asked. "Yea, but the ship took me in automatically and healed me up quick. I got out in time to see the show. But who would have thought that Frieza would saved the day?" Kriluin asked. "Frieza just got lucky, that's all. Any one of us could have grabbed that stone and it would have had the same effect." Vegeta observed. "Aw, are you jealous Vegeta? Don't worry, I'm sure one day you'll be the hero too." Frieza said. "Shut up you!" Vegeta shouted and slugged Frieza in the chest. "That's enough Vegeta!" Demetrium yelled. "Frieza's weak right now. If you must fight him, at least have the honor to wait until he's up to it." "Whatever."

"So what now?" Frieza asked. "Well, you've fulfilled your obligations to me. I guess you're free to go now." Demetrium said. "I have nowhere to go. It's 3000 years in the future!" Frieza said. "Well, you could stay here if you want. That's what Goku and Kriluin are doing." "No, no. I think I need to take a closer look at the universe." " Well, you've been given a new chance at life Frieza. You can do what you want with it." "I don't belong here." "Well, would you like me to give you a ship? It's the least I can do after all your help." Demetrium offered. "No, that's Ok...I'd rather just float around for a while...I need some time to think." Frieza resolved. "Ok. If you ever need anything, I'll be glad to help. Just look me up. I'm in the phone book." "I will." " So are you going to find the dragonballs, Frieza?" Goku asked. "I'm not sure. I mean-I don't really know what I want anymore." "Well, you stay out of trouble, or I'll come looking for ya!" Goku threatened, smiling. "Ha! I can kill you easily." Frieza smiled. "You want to prove that?" Goku jokes. "Bring it on, monkey! Let's take this to the sparring room!" Frieza challenged and started to get up. "Augh!" Frieza lay back. "You need your rest right now, Frieza. We'll do it another time." Goku said. "Come on guys, let's let Frieza get some rest" Demetrium advised. Everyone walks out. "Oh Frieza," Goku said. "There's something I meant to say. I'm sorry I had to fight you on Namek. It's just; you were killing so many innocent people, and I had to stop you. And since it's been over 3000 years, maybe we could forgive and forget, eh?" Goku asked. "...ah, get lost and let me sleep." "Sure thing" Goku smiled and left, turning out the lights on his way. "_Monkeys._"

And so Frieza flew off into outer space, thinking about his past, present, and future.

The End

Ending theme: "The more we live-let go" by Yes

_You and I can change the world;_

_ The more we live, the more we learn, the more we know._

_ From this moment on we share the world;_

_ The more we give, the more we love, the more we grow._

_ The spirit of imagination can lead us through the dark;_

_ The more we see, the more we try, the more we show._

_ The evidence of our confusion, life has left its mark;_

_ The more we fear, the more we lie, the more we hide._

_ As we walk into tomorrow (Turning away from the path we know)_

_ Holding the future with our hands (We carry the weight of the world we go)_

_ It's up to you and I (We hold the key; we hold the answer)_

_ All our thoughts of doubt and fear (We leave it all by one)_

_ The more we live, the more we learn, the more we know._

_ For each of us the road is clear and life has just begun;_

_ The more we give, the more we love, the more we grow._

_ It's time to ease the thoughts we set for ourselves;_

_ The more we fear, the more we lie, the more we hide._

_ All we need is just to believe in ourselves;_

_ We face the truth, we see it clear, with no disguise._

_ Cast away our doubt and sorrow (Turning away from the past we know)_

_ The Universe and all can be (Showing the fate of the world we know)_

_ Together you and I, we hold the key to all the answers (Let go)_


End file.
